The invention relates to a pack for filling with materials which are capable of flow, comprising a tube which is formed by at least one longitudinal sealing seam and disposed at the ends of which are a bottom and a top of which the top comprises thermoplastic material without a backing material, is injection-moulded on the tube and has a pouring means, and the bottom is quadrangular and is in the form of a folded closure formed from the folded-over tube of the pack, wherein a handle which is connected to the top is provided laterally on the tube beneath the top in such a way that the handle together with the top is arranged within the parallelepipedic outside contour of the pack.
In packs of known kind, the tube comprises backing material, for example cardboard or paper, which is coated with thermoplastic material on both sides. It is known that that paper tube can only be folded so that a top, a pouring means in the top, a handle and like configurations cannot be produced by simple folding with simple production machinery so that those parts are injection-moulded on the tube, with injection moulds of a suitable configuration. Comparatively expensive tools are required for that purpose, and paper is also lost on the blank, due to double folding, stamping-out or the like.
In addition, with known packs of that kind, with a paper tube and a handle which is injection-moulded thereon from thermoplastic material, it has been found that in the course of mass production of such products, it was necessary to provide short flow paths for the liquid thermoplastic material, with the result that the handle which is injection-moulded in position in that way is in a disadvantageous position relative to the centre of gravity of the pack. Particularly in the case of larger packs of a volume of 1 liter, 2 liters and the like, it has been found that, with short flow paths in the production machine, a handle is too far away from the centre of gravity in an upward direction in the vicinity of the top. That makes it more difficult for the final consumer to pour from the pack because it is only with difficulty that that handle which is formed too far upwardly on the top can raise the lower portion of the pack for pouring therefrom, in particular when the pack gradually empties. In addition, in the pouring-out operation, the loading applied to the handle of that known pack is high so that the really small connecting regions between the handle and the paper tube are very heavily loaded and occasionally tear away.
Therefore the problem of the present invention is that of developing a pack of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, and a process for producing same, in order to provide a better handle in a configuration which is simpler as far as possible, with a large number of items per unit of time.